Wish gone Wild
by Zane Fox
Summary: Danny gotten very annoy with the way his day went, been dealing with dream problem and seeing girls more then had before of lately. He couldn't take it and scream out a wish, “I wish that someone could read my mind and give me what I want.” Unknowingly that Desiree was nearby and grant it. Danny X Large Harem
1. Making a wish

Serval years roll by since the meteors came and went through the planet thank to all of the ghost helping Danny Phantom. However, Danny's secret that he kept hid for several years, came out. Everyone learn about the dorky and loser like Danny Fenton was in fact the awesome and powerful hero that is known as Danny Phantom. While he thought that he would be hunts down much worse then he had before, in the end, he become craved. All of the people that shun him and bully him have sudden treat him like a celebrity. In the beginning, he thought that what he wanted and loved, but soon, it become the thing that he hated with passion. He is wanted and seek out for his Phantom self. He just want people want him for Fenton, for him, and for himself. Thankfully, the ghost want to fight him and he enjoy the fresh breath of air when he get hated for his Phantom self.

The ghost boy walk down the street, annoys with the people trying to give him present for his upcoming birthday. Soon, he will be eighteen and no longer be a ghost boy but a ghost man. Smiling at the thought of being a man after being called a boy for so long, he was tired of being taken as a kid. However, these days, he wasn't getting left alone as people around him keep giving many present and no a single one is what he wanting. But that is probably due to nobodies really know. You see, he been given many fan mail for last years and many of them have their pictures from just their face to some very saucy. Thank to many naked and sexy pictures, he been having problem with his sleeping. He will rock back and forth, moaning in his sleep, making his blanket rise around his pant. Waking up with a mess in his pant, his mouth is dry almost every night as well sweat rolling down his face. Thank to the fan pictures, he been having terrible wet dream, and with all of the girls that he know. And due to his dream, he can't even look at any of the girls around the town without blush, from his girlfriend to her mom and all the girls he went to school with...even his own mom and sister. After last dream which was involved many girls and a orey party, he decide to stay out of the house and out of sight until he can get a hang of his problem. Walking down the street, turning down the alley until he reach the warehouse that nobodies even go nears. He relax in his little hidden building, already release his pressure in his loin.

"I JUST WISH FOR SOMEONE TO READ MY MIND AND GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!" Screaming in annoys due to how horny he was.

A whisper echo around him, "You wish as shall it be…..oh my."

Danny jerk around him rapidly, changing into his ghost self, "Who's there!"

Whisper echo next to his ear. "You are a naughty boy and your wish is going to be fun to watch." The chill went away after last word.

Danny look around in worries, deciding to deal with the problem tomorrow since he didn't know what was the wish he made. Seeing the sun setting and already tired in gentel, he figure to gather his energy to fight whatever happen. Float through the wall so he can fly back home. He did feel funny but cant find anything. Shaking his as he float into his room, taking his clothes off to take a bath.

He look at himself in his mirror, "Wait...Did he grew?" Looking down, "...Nah, it have been while since I took a look at him. Oh well." Wrap his towel around himself. As he close his door, he almost run into his sister. "Sorry Jazz. Taking a shower." He step around her, not even seeing her eye wander on him as he disappear into the bathroom.

Jazz was home dring her spring break and relaxing her mind after overusing thank to midterm test. She never knew how sexy her brother look so...She turn around sharply before she would even finish that thought. Feeling little harder to breathes as her chest feel little tight. Looking down to see her bra being little too small. Wondering how her bra shrunk a cup or two in washer but shrug. She head to her room to change into a better bra and discharge the shrunken under clothes.

Maddie walk down the hall, she was little sad as it nearing the time when Jack passed away. He pretty much had ate himself to death with all of the fudge and ham until one day, he had a heart attack. Danny went and find that he didn't turn into a ghost as he passed on without any regret. Maddie know that Jack died as doing what he loved to do. She smile at the memory of him, needing it after the awful date that she just did. The man wanted to be up the date with the time, so he made her pay for everything and didn't show her any manner. All she want is someone that see her a lady and treat her like one, not a money bank or old lady like few have done. She look at her son bedroom door, smiling at all of good that he doing. Thinking of how he fly and shoot, and how tight his suit look on his sexy…...Shaking her head in disbelief. Walking to the bathroom to wash her face. Barely noticing her chest was getting little heavier or the light steam. Just figure that her daughter just took a shower since all of the Fenton enjoy very hot shower. Throwing cold water on her face, trying to shake the thought out of her mind. After looking at the mirror, she finally notice the steam was getting thicker. Turning to the shower to see curtin been pull shut and water was running.

Now knowing that Jazz was in middle of shower, "Sweetie, Don't hog all of the hot water." Smiling as her daughter is good at leaving some hot water for her but jerk back when she heard her son instead.

"Sorry mom, Jazz had already been in here. Give me a moment."

Maddie's face turning red due to mix of reason. One reason is the steam and other reason is that she was in room with her naked son…..her naked…..strong….tone….powerful….sexy. Her mind fog over badly that she was lost in her lust. "Oh, don't worry." Danny hum in understanding. She quietly strip her clothes off, briefly notice that her breast was gaining a cup. Shrug her shoulder while she walk to the shower. She slip in behind Danny while he washing his head. "Let me take care of your back."

Danny twist in the air as he jump when he felt his mom's hand on his back. "SHIT!" Seeing her standing, water running down her hot naked body….wait. Naked body. He couldn't stop his eye from wandering down her body, soaking in all of her beautiful and sexy body. With a red blushing face and stuttering, "M..mm..mom! W..w.w.wwhh..what a..aaa..are..yo..you d..dddoooo...ing innn he...er...re?!" Cursing his body as he could feel his dick raising up.

Maddie enjoy the effect that she was having on his body and she didn't miss how his eye was wandering. "I need a bath and if your sister have already had her then there won't be much for me. Now let me wash your back." She grab him, turn him around.

Danny didn't fight her as he was in shock. He can feel the wash rag moving across his back, shivering in pleasure. Hs eye widen as his body tense up when Maddie's hand touch his ass.

"Calm down sweetie. I just getting everything….There. I'm done. Would you mind washing me?" She turn around, holding out the rag to Danny.

Shaking, his hand pick up the wet rag. His mom turn her head and lift her hair, showing off all of her body from behind. His eye rolling all over her body, starting from her neck to the glimpse of her breast to her beautiful and squeezable ass then to her long slim leg. Gulping hard, he start on her neck, his cock was painful hard at this point and wasnt help by his mom moaning at his touch. He wash around her shoulder and down to her rib, carefully to avoid touching something so he wouldn't upset her. But Maddie have something different in mind as when his hand getting little lower and passes her tits, she reach back to move his hand over to under of her breast.

"Don't forget this area." Back up so he can have a easier time to clean her mound. Smiling out of his sight when her ass felt his cock poking at her, holding his arm tightly when he jerk his lower body away. "Don't worry, it fine and thank you sweetie. I been need someone tell me that I'm still sexy."

Danny glups hard to calm himself, "You don't have to be told that. You are a very sexy woman and beautiful MILF, honestly."

Maddie blush at the comment, "Thank you, that is very flattering. Let finish washing my back and I give you a reward for being such a good mommy boy, M'kay?"

Danny nod with a grin, washing her area that she told him to before moving back down to her lower part of her body. As he wash lower and lower, Maddie lean forward. Causing him to glup as her ass was moving closer and closer to his dick, he hurriedly wash around her ass cheek, blush against her fold from behind. Letting out a low husky moan which making him fight his lower body from jerking forward to meet her lip. Sudden as they was only a inches away from each other, Maddie stand up.

"Thank you sweetie, I can wash the rest." Turning around, keeping a arm over her nipple, she give him a kiss on his lip. "I will give you the reward later after my shower. Now, go ahead and order some pizza after you get dresses." Standing back, smile as her son's eye was stuck staring low. She know that while she is keeping her nipple covered but her other arm wasn't covering anything else. With her free hand, she smack his ass to get him to move and he did move….more like jump out of the shower. Giggling at the speed that Danny gather his clothes and run out. "Oh sweetie, yes. You will get your reward tonight." Having the rag wash her very wet pussy, moaning at how hot she was and it wasn't being causing by the water.

Danny rush into the hall, holding the clothes. Running into Jazz and knocking her over, "Shit! Sorry Jazz." He help her up, not noticing that he drop his clothes and was standing before her fully naked. However he did when he see his sister staring lower on his body. Quickly, gather his clothes, he disappear into his bedroom.

Leaving behind his sister who was staring in shock and her body was becoming hot. She slowly and shaky walk to the bathroom. She see her mom in the shower, moaning. Tilting her head in confusing as she know that Danny was showering but yet, she see her mom in shower too….her jaw slowly drop when she put pieces together. "Mom?"

Starle, Maddie reply in higher pitch, "Yes Jazz?"

"...Can I ask a personal question?"

"Of course honey."

"...Are you playing with yourself…..to Danny?"

Moment of silence went by which told Jazz all.

"Uhmm. ….Were you bathing with him?" She could see her mother outline drop her head in shame. "Are you thinking about…..fucking him?" Barely but she see Maddie nodding. "Oh….then I not the only one." Surprising her mother as she jerk her head up toward her daughter. "So what do we do?"

The water was turn off, opening the shower curtain, "I not sure...What do….you want to do?"

"I kinda do want to find out...how he feel….about me…..and….in me." The younger women told her shyly as she sit on the toilet in shame.

Madie step out of the shower, walk to her sadden daughter, "I don't find that bad as….I kinda do." Tilt Jazz's head up to meet her eye. "Let talk about it tonight with him as I did promise him a reward. Let it be both of us?" She was answer with a smile and lustful eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was given this challenge and trying it out. What y'all think?


	2. Pizza party

Chapter 2- Pizza Party.

Danny walking down the hallway after gotten dressed. His mind kept flashing to what he had dealt with, making himself being hotter under collars. Shaking his head to clear it so he can deal with ordering some pizza. However, his walking halt when he see his sister come out of her room in only tight yoga pant and sport bra. He could see detail along her pant that he easily tell that she wasnt wearing pantie. His cock grow little harder at the beautiful sight.

Jazz wave at Danny, "Hey, little brother. Can you help me for a moment? Danny reply with a nod. Jazz smile as she point to her chest. "does these look like they getting better?"

Danny's mind come to a screaming halt at the question, couldn't think at all as he stare at her beautiful set of breast. "...bluuu. They….kin…...da…..do."

Jazz chuckle at his reaction, lean closer. Watching his eye widen little at the sudden closeness of her bobbies. She whisper in his ear, "Do you want to touch them?'

his mouth answer for him before he realise what he said, his body tense up, jerk his head to her, "...uh-huh…..wait... WHAT?"

"Hmm. what?" Jazz tilt her head as she question back.

"What did you just say?"

"I said that I need to get bigger bra then. you need to listen better."

Jazz walk back to her room while Danny stare at her ass. She pull off her sport top. just as she about to turn into her room. She turn around just as Danny about to turn to his room to deal with his problem once again. "Danny."

"Yea…….bluuu" Danny turn his head to answer his sister when he saw her bare chest.

Jazz squeeze her tits, "Your reward for helping me out with that." And with that, she disappear into her room while Danny stand in place from shock.

Robotly turn to walk down stair, giving up the urge to take care of his problem since his mind is not working at the moment. Once down stair and at the phone, he shake really hard to clear his head enough to think. He was to order everyone large pizza and few other extras somehow. Hanging up the phone and turn around when he heard footsteps coming down the stair. He had to fight himself from staring in lust as his mom in one of her sexy pj. Tight top that seem to be stretching more and fuzzy to soft touch bottom with the pant hung on her hop rather loosely. His mind was praying for it to finish come loosen and fall down. He almost didn't catch what his mother ask him.

"Mood on way?"

"...Yup. got our personal favorite and some breadstick with chocolate lava cake."

She walk over to him to check over the list that he made for the pizza and the cost, "Hmm. such a good boy." She lightly grip his cheek to kiss his cheek, near to lip and little long as well. Maddie smirk as she whisper into his ear. "You really working for your reward tonight." She step back to walk behind him. Smacking his ass as she walk by, just as Jazz come down

"Hopefully it not going to be long." Jazz ask while she was in a loose shirt but cut short. The bottom of the shirt barely covered Jazz's chest as bottom of her tits is visible and threatening to pop out if she decided to stretch.

Stuttering little, "I..I..j..just order it so about twenty minutes."

Jazz nod and smile. Danny thought that she was smiling at the thought of the food but really, she was smiling at Danny reaction to her shirt. "Ah ok. And thank for the lava cake.I been craving one of those for while."

Nodding, Danny reply, "It fine. it for walking into you and flashing you."

Jazz walk to him, grasp his face, whisper into his ear, "You don't have to. I like what i saw and for getting me the lava cake, you going to get a very good reward later." She kiss him on his lip. After she pull away so she can head into the kitchen while danny stood in shock.

Once again, Danny was shell shock, "Wh-wh-what the hell is going on here?" He walk into the kitchen to find both of the girl was bend over next to each other. Showing off their ass to him. Both of their pant hug their thigh tightly and spare no detail as Danny could see their camel toe.

"Mom. I don't feel your pen".

"I know that I drop my pen over the stove."

"Well you going to have to get a different one for now."

Both stood up right, hiding their smile as they knew that Danny was behind them.

Maddie pout very cutely, "Oh poo. I liked that one. Oh Danny. Did you get the drink too?"

Thankful for a save before they notice his little problem, "...no. I go and fix that." Quickly, he almost run into the door frame.

The sister smirk at Danny's clumbness, "Oh, he's almost over the limit."

Her mother stand next to her, nodding in agreement, "Hmm, just few thing to push it."

Jazz rub her chin in thought, "Hmm like what?"

Maddie chuckle at the thought she have, " Well, there a breadstick deepthroat tease….slowly eating the pizza while licking lip. Hmm?"

Jazz add to the plan, "There is footie play."

"Oh that is a good one. And go turn up the temp in here by few. Just make it hot enough that we can rub cold ice on yourself, if you understand what I meaning."

Almost creaming at the thought, "Oooooh, that a good one. And there is the lava cake play move."

"Oh yes. So many thing we can do with the dessert alone. Hell, just eating it while it drip on us and moaning at the heat or how it taste."

Both of the horny girls nod to each other at the heavy lustful thought. Luckly, they shake themself out of it in time just as Danny walk back in the room.

"Ok, they now got it on the order too. It add about five buck to it though."

His mother hum in thought, "Good. That fine and go ahead and be ready while we set the table. While you wait in the living room, I like you to pick out few movie for us to watch after dinner. I want us to have a family movie night. it been long time since we had one."

Smiling at the thought of spending time with his mom and sister, "Sure mom. That sound great. What grene that you two in mood for?"

"Hmm. little of fighting and maybe some rom-com."

However, Jazz had another idea. "Why not have each of us pick out movie of our choice and we watch them. Since like you said mom, we don't do this as often so why not spend as much time as we can. As we don't know when we can do this again." She send a hidden wink to their mom which did understand what her daughter was doing.

Maddie nod to Jazz's suggenest. "That sound fine with me. Danny?

"Sure. Sound great." Danny turn sharp and walk into the living to look for movie and to be near the door.

Maddie bump hip with Jazz while talking lowly so Danny dont hear them, "Very nice move. I take it that you want to try some move during the movie like they do at the drive-in movie?"

Giggle, Jazz nods, Yep, little of that and little of my favorite part of movie."

"Mine too and we don't have to ask Danny if it is his too."

Both of the girls laugh which cause Danny to look back in confuse. While he wants to ask what was funny, he see the pizza guy showing up. He pay the guy for the food and shut the door when he seen the dude staring into the kitchen where there girls is.

Danny brought the food when it came and put it on the stove. Everyone grab serval slice of the pizza and breadstick. As they eat, Danny felt a brush across his pant. He barely was able to swallow without showing any sign that he notice.

Maddie look over the food, "Look like they did good this time."

Jazz laugh, "Yup. I remember when they replace the cheese with blue cheese."

In disgust, Danny agree, "Yeah. that was awful pizza i ever eaten. And I thank you for making me remember that."

"Hey, you were the one that had to try it."

Their mother laugh as she remember the day that two was talking about, "Hahah, oh your face when you bit into it."

Danny stick out his tongue in remembering the taste. "BLUEG!"

Everyone laugh at the memory. Danny felt it again and finally realize that it was a foot. A foot resting between his leg. He really had to keep himself calm when the foot start to his 'boy'. It found the front opening of his pant, sliding in toe by toe. When the foot has three toes in his pant, another foot appear on his ankle, rubbing his bare skin under his pj pant. He almost have it figured out on which girls when the third foot connect to his other leg. Barely to keep his eye widen in surprise, looking at the girls only to find them talking to each other. Finally, the last foot appear upon his pant open. Somehow, he didn't notice that the first foot have remove his cock from his pant and both of them was rolling his dick between them, easily and quickly awaking it from its sleep. He didn't know what was going on all day but he wasn't going to fuck up whatever is going on right now. He keep hearing his mother's and sister's voice echo in his ear from earlier, Reward later tonight. He want to ask them to get it over with and give him his fucking reward but he going to wait. Oh, their feets are amazing at massaging that his cock was receiving. He shakely ate his food calmly while trying to keep himself from moaning, groaning, jerking, and twisting in pleasure. As quick it appear, all four of their feets disappear as they both got up to grab another pieces of pizza. He ate slowly to let his cock cool down, feeling some of pre-cum dripping out. When they sat back down, either of them give him anymore of footies play again which he almost let out a moan in displease. They instead eat their pizza in such a extroica way, biting it and pulling it to make the cheese string then licking it slowly into their mouth. His throat went dry at the sight, cute and sexy sight of their rolling tongue around the cheese while they pull it in.

Maddie grab one of the breadstick to eat it as Danny figure she would but she did it slowly. Hell, she didn't even bite into it as she slowly swallow it, showing off how well she can deepthroat. After licking her lip, she look over to his place. "Danny, you only gotten two pieces. Are you going to get more?"

Danny nod, "Yeah, but I letting my belly settle first as I had large lunch together. I don't want to make me sick while we watching the movies." Trying to hide the fact of his freed cock.

Jazz finish off her place. "Well, I going ahead and get another pizza before we start on those lava cake. I go ahead and get you couple while I up, little brother." Indeed, she did what she told him as she put down his place of three more while her have only one. However, just as she sit down, she bump her place off the table. "Shit. I clean that up."

Danny start on his pizza while Jazz got the wet paper towel and disappear from sight to clean up the mess. Jazz quickly wipe up the mess, thankful for the pizza starting to cool so less mess to happen. A smirk form on her lip. Danny was half done with one of the pizza and just bitten into the other half when he felt a hot wet slick tongue on the tip of his cock. His cock was not fully soften and stand alert with that lick. Barely notice in his sudden daze that Jazz was still under the table while his mom was eating with her eye train on him. Jazz's mouth took in only the tip and sucking little hard while her tongue probing the slit of his cock. Maddie smile at Danny which he was wondering how he wasnt moaning. One of her hand reach down, pull up her shirt. Exposing large and soft tits, she squeeze and pinch her nipple as it start to harden. Jazz's mouth remove from his cock when he felt his pre-cum milked from him, when she shown sign of getting up, Maddie slowly pull down her shirt.

"Sorry about that. Didn't want the floor to get stain."

"Ah. Thank you sweetie. Such as good girl, is she, Danny?"

"Yep, she is very good. Hey. Can you get that place for the lava cake while Jazz, would you mind getting the bottle of wine?" Danny ask the girls which both of them did as he ask.

The moment they turn, he quickly pull his cock back into his pant. Standing up to show that he was covered, he went for the lava cake and the special glasses for the wine. Handing the glasses to them while he open the box of the cake, steam roll out. Everyone got a cake and glass of wine, Danny was eating it slowly so it wouldn't burn his mouth. However the girls was doing it in their own way, and it was not helping the young lad out. His mother was taking a small scoop to lightly lick it off while Jazz seem to get it on her lip often that she have to lick her lip each time she take a scoop. He was starting to feel hot and cant help but seen their bare skin starting to shine from the sweat forming upon their skin. Already, few trail already rolling down to their top opening. Jazz and Maddie decide to do more, Maddie grab ice and slide it around her skin. she moan softly while Jazz take a bite and moan each time. She know that she can get away with it as everyone know how much she is addict to chocolate. Danny was feeling intense pain in his pant. his cock stretch against his losen pj pant to say how hard he was.

Maddie moan out, "Oooh, this feel good."

Her moan was match by her daughter, "Hmm, this taste so good."

Danny ate the last of his cake, not caring if it burn the rest way down. He carefully turn his chair right to allow him to stand up to face away without making it awkward. "Okay, I am done. I'll put the rest up after you two done. I'm going to grab few banklet from upstair." With that, Danny walk quickly but the girl see it a funny walk.

Maddie turn to Jazz, "Now turn the temp down to cool if not cold. Make it more reason to cuddle up more under blanket."

"Good idea, mom. Popcorn?"

"Why not. I'll get it."

The girls set off what they planning. meanwhile, Danny was so close that he didn't have to take time to rub one out. While he jerk off, an pair of ghost appear nearby but Danny didn't notice due how in trance he was jerking off to. Outside his window was two ghost gal, Ember and Dani was floating. They was about to say hey to Danny when they see his cock. Both of the girls start to stare and droll, both of their loin is heat up. So close to burst in and help him with his problem. Danny came on a towel that he have set up for this reason. After pulling his pant up when he went limp, the girls outside didn't move.

The younger halfa gasp out at the sight that they just watched, "...holy shit."

Flaming haired ghost nod in agreement, "Oh babypop got game."

"Oh yeah and I want to play."

Ember look at Dani with a lust in her eye, "I don't mind a partner."

"I am so in."

Another voice that dont belong to either of them speak behind them, "And so am I"

Ember and Dani turn to fine the Red Huntress behind them.

Dani smile at the sight of her friend, "I take it that you saw too."

"O-o-o-o-oh yeah. I already like him and really want in with that little monster."

Ember shrug her shoulder, "EH, it's fine with me. but I want him first."

Valerie shake her head, "You are an enemy while I was his girlfriend."

Dani have to break in the catfight that about to break out, "Hey. I'm his clone so I get the first ride."

That did brought Valerie to stop as she deadpan, "Isn't that little weird."

The oldest girls in the group shrug her shoulder, "Meh. Hey we are ghosts. Some of that mortally go away when we died. it like finding out that there is more to do and there is regret.

"So ghost don't care if incest happen."

"Not really"

Dani nod, "Same here and I'm only half. So is Danny and I know that he dont mind that either as I seen him get hard toward his sister other time before."

Red Huntress's mouth open and close like a fish before she give up,"...oh fuck it. Who know. It might be fun."

Dani ask her living friend as she float closer, "So what you doing here?"

Looking down in shame, Valerie whisper that the pair of ghost barely was able to hear it, "I need to talk to him and tell him who I really am."

"Val. He already known who the Red Huntress really is. He've never mind that you was huntting him."

Shock, Valerie sutters, "Wh...wh..what! But i have hurt him so many time."

"Hey. Baby pop is quite forgiving."

"Yeah. He have already forgiven you every time. He didn't tell you because he was afraid that you would hate him and…" Dani stop and was hoping that valerie didn't know noicte the slip.

Val hear the slip and push Dani into finishing her line, "And?"

"...He have a big crush on you but he push it down. Something about that it would be better that it die with him. Keeping you safe."

Val stare in shock before start to laugh. "That is my reason as well...now I really need to talk to him even more."

"Sure."

"Same here, Cherry Bomb."

Hearing that Ember want to hook up with Danny, "Wait, I thought you hate him."

"Sometime ago, we talk little and somehow I stop hating him and afterware, I kinda falling for him."

"Well, with that monster and his stamina, I think that he might need more girls. and I don't mind sharing."

The rockstar nod, "That fine with me. I love orgy party."

Valerie was little taken back by Ember's statement, "….uh. I like to think about it first and I want to talk to him first."

"Cool, well then we have to wait until he alone then we talk to him. He will do his round later as he alway do every night."

"Thank god it the weekend." Which the statement was agree by the two ghost gals.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **What yall think? the full lemon will be soon, either next chapter or one after. I just going with the flow on this. Review to keep this flow going.**


	3. Update

Sorry about this. I will remove this soon. Now, I not leaving any of my fic behind. I just having problem with my fic by way of my tablet is kinda...broken...in way. It is long story.

Anyway, the point is that the tablet have my file with all of the fic that I was working on. So Thank to that, I had to dig out my big laptop out and find out that it cant upload Google Docs to get to my fic files.

So I having to working little harder to retype it all up or just redo the chapter that I had ready which that going to suck **************.

SO give me little time and I will have a fic or two coming out for a update or new story. Denpend on my mood...lol.

More review I get on a fic, the better my muse for that fic. so review and holla up some idea or something that you might like to see happen. I do read and take in what you, reader, say most of time

And for the people that say my gammar suck...well. TELL ME WHERE IT AT AND I CAN SEE ABOUT FIXING IT SINCE PART OF THE REASON OF WHY I'M HERE IS TO BETTER THAT PART OF ME. YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS FLAMER THAT SAYING I JUST SUCK OR NEED TO QUIT.

For the flamer. one word for you and work it out...BITEME.

Now I done with my rant. please review so I know which story to updates sooner and thank you for your time. Sorry for being so slow but life is life.


End file.
